The Brothers Saotome
by Moon Knight Triton
Summary: This is an A/U, Ryoga makes a wish to change his past, and it comes true but with a terrible price, the question is was it worth it, review please
1. Prologue, The wish and the results

Brothers Saotome A Tangent Tale The characters of Ranma 1/2 are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am writing this story, clearly for entertainment, and because I want to make my own spin on it. Italic: Thoughts. Prologue  
  
In the Chinese Himalayas are many unexplored and undiscovered areas, some are still looking for fabled Shangri-La, or This Chinese Bhuddist Temple that only those seeking enlightenment never return to the world of man as they begin or continue their journey to become pure. But in Ryoga's case he has been here 7 times, for a guy who gets lost a lot, he sure finds sacred places very easily on accident  
  
"You have return. Don't you feel that Bhudda has brought you here to sure us?" The Head Monk asked after seeing him again, "people who leave here rarely come back, son."  
  
"I am sorry," spoke a tired Ryoga, "But, it's just that I need to return to.."  
  
"I know, I know,"spoked the irratated Monk " you desire to return to Nerima Ward, In Tokya Japan, yet you are here in the himalayas"  
  
"Really?" as Ryoga was Surprised "No wonder it was so hard to breathe air here"  
  
The monk took a facefault at that statement, and got up quickly to regain his composure to look at Ryoga "This place is something magical, and to come here is rare but given your track record is miraclous"  
  
"What's so special about this place, anyways" asked Ryoga "well..," The monk spoke, "This place has a magic well that can grant wishes of any kind but it comes with a great price."  
  
"You mean, I could ask to make someone love me?!" as Ryoga was getting very excited "That would be so good"  
  
"It may, " spoke the Monk calmly, "But this will cause a dilemna for you, you see if she loves you by magic, the it's not true love and you will never know if her love for you is real or not."  
  
"oh," Ryoga was dejected "I want that love to be true more than anything, what if I wish for someone dead?"  
  
"And rob yourself of true victory," Spoke the monk, "it is better to achieve victory on your own, than with any outside help, magical or otherwise."  
  
"You have a point," Ryoga spoke in thought "Has anyone ever made a wish in that well before?"  
  
"Only a few," as the monk was tending to the garden "Most who come here don't like to change anything magically, and stay to become enlightened"  
  
"I see, maybe" Ryoga was thinking and that was dangerous "if I was to go back in time, and beat Ranma, then I would get a lot of satisfaction."  
  
"You may change a part of the past," The monk makes a wild guess on this, "But you leave the present behind, and your history up to that point in time. Would you throw everything behind for a chance to change the past"  
  
"Yes," Ryoga asked, "My life is hell, I hate the hell, that I gone through, I would relish in changing my past a bit"  
  
"be careful what you wished for," Spoke the monk, while wagging his finger at him, "cause, you will get more than you bargained for, the price may be to great."  
  
"No price is too great," Ryoga spoke with determination "Then to go back in time and beat Ranma at Furinkan, wait that's when I cut her hair, no I got the perfect place in time." "Let me take you to the well," offers the monk as he gives up his argument, "The price will be too great, you may never know the price if you change the past."  
  
"I am ready, let me make my wish" was his remark, as he cracks his fingers  
  
As they arrive at the center of the building, they find the pool is in fact old stone well in the monastery.  
  
Ryoga facefaulted, "This is the magic well, it looks like a regular well"  
  
"It is magical, I promise you" The monk spoke defensively "Just toss a coin in"  
  
Ryoga was angry, "you are telling me, if I toss this coin, and say I wish I could go back in time and be able to fight Ranma in that vacant lot, that my wish will be." as he tosses his coin into the well absentmindedly.  
  
"GRANTED!!" Spoke the well, and thunder crashes in the distance.  
  
"But that wasn't my wish, I."spoke a scared Ryoga as he faded away to the past.  
  
"I told you" spoke the monk "Be careful , what you wish for, but what will be the terrible price you will pay for that wish, you might never know, as one timeline is erased another one is rewritten, Good luck child."  
  
As Ryoga travels through time to the past, he hears a voice telling him, "your skills will be stripped from you, Ryoga. But you will make your duel, and not remember what will happen in the future because if you time travel toward your second chance with future knowledge it wouldn't be fair. So I must erase all memory of what happened after you missed your duel with Ranma. Destiny is going in a whole new difference direction son, good luck" and with that Ryoga's memory was selectively removed.  
  
Back to the past and the Vacant lot  
  
In a vacant lot behind a house in Tokyo, a young boy of thirteen in a school uniform was standing with his arms crossed, as he awaited the arrival of his opponent. The boy had raven hair done up in a pigtail and his blue eyes were angrily glaring at the entrance to the lot.  
  
"Stupid Ryoga!" Ranma Saotome swore to himself. "Should have known that he would get lost! I've been waiting for him for three days!"  
  
A block away from the lot, another boy was trudging along the street toward the appointed place. He was about Ranma's age and had a yellow tiger- striped bandanna wrapped about his forehead. He was panting hard after taking a long and difficult route to the vacant lot. He was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and black trousers.  
  
"I- I did it! Finally, I'm back in Tokyo!" Ryoga gasped as he neared the lot. "It's a good thing I decided to go left at that fork in the road instead of right! I would have ended up in Yokohama! It would have made me another day late!"  
  
At the lot, Ranma was getting more irritated by the minute, when a fat and balding man arrived. The man appeared to be in his late thirties and wore thin-rimmed glasses and a white gi.  
  
"Ranma! Is this where you've been for the last three days?!" Genma yelled as he approached his son. Grabbing him by one of his son's sleeves, the angered father began to drag his offspring off the lot. "Come on, boy! We've got to get going to China to continue your training!"  
  
Ranma dug his heels into the ground as he tried to resist his father's efforts to pull him away from his duel of honor.  
  
"Pop! I can't go just yet! I'm still waiting to fight a guy! It's a man-to- man fight!"  
  
"Foolish boy! Don't you know that you've neglected your training for the last three days? We were supposed to have been in China yesterday! We've got no time for you to fool around with some kid!"  
  
Now in the Ranma Universe that we all know and love, Genma was successful in dragging his son off from his man-to-man fight with Ryoga. However, in this case, Ranma was very determined to uphold his agreement with the Hibiki boy. For once, at this young age, Ranma managed to get the drop on his father.  
  
"Listen up! It was bad enough that you put me through that stupid Cat Fist training! I didn't like it when you made me leave Ucchan! We haven't seen Mom in seven years! There's no way you're going to make me miss this!"  
  
At the mention of his wife, Genma froze up as he recalled his promise of seppeku. This slight distraction was all Ranma needed. Moving toward his father, Ranma reversed the hold that the older man had on his arm, twisted toward him. With adrenaline pumping, Ranma bent forward and used his judo training to toss the fat martial artist over his shoulder.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Genma went flying and made an abrupt stop, when his face made contact with one of the stone walls that surrounded the lot. He slid painfully to the ground and was swiftly in la-la land.  
  
Ranma smiled as looked at his handiwork. It was the first time ever that he had managed to catch his father off guard like that. The fact that Genma outweighed his son by about two hundred pounds made it more satisfying. It was then that he heard a familiar cry.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!"  
  
Ranma's smile became even wider as he turned around and saw Ryoga plod toward him. The heir to the Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts took a stance as he shouted to his opponent, "It's about time!"  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
"I don't need your help!" Ryoga grumbled as Ranma was binding up his head with a bandage. The two of them were in Ryoga's house and were sitting at the dining table. Genma was lying on a bed in the guest's room, still unconscious from his personal encounter with a concrete wall. Ryoga's parents were not home, which wasn't surprising since they also shared the family trait. They got lost very easily. Ryoga's parents had left on a business trip for two weeks and have been gone for three months.  
  
"Geez, you're a sore loser!" Ranma said as he finished up with tending to Ryoga's injuries. Both of them were battered and bruised, but the bandanna- wearing Hibiki was worse off. "I thought you'd be happy that we had our duel! Heck! I had to wait three days for you to show!"  
  
"I lost the fight! Why should I be happy about it?" Ryoga growled as he glared at his former opponent. There was a tense silence as the two of them looked at each other with some hostility. Finally, Ryoga relaxed somewhat and said grudgingly, "All right. You did beat me fair and square. I guess my honor is satisfied."  
  
"Hey, no problem! I mean we can still be friends, right?"  
  
"F-F-Friends?" Ryoga became very confused.  
  
"Sure! I mean, I had to lead you to school and home all the time. Except for the bread feud, we really don't have anything against each other. Now that we've had our fight, there's no reason why we can't get along."  
  
"Maybe," Ryoga said with caution.  
  
Ranma shook his head slowly as he got up and headed to the guest's room. "I guess I better go check on my old man." The pigtailed boy left Ryoga alone as he entered the room where his father was.  
  
Ryoga sighed as he sat in silence. A moment later, his dog Kuroshiro padded up to him and laid herself at her master's feet. Ryoga gave her a small smile and began scratching her from behind the ears. A minute passed and suddenly, Ryoga heard an excited voice from the room across from the hall.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!"  
  
Ryoga and Kuroshiro looked up in the direction of the sound and saw Ranma happily skip out of the room and waving a piece of paper. "Ryoga! Where's your phone? Oh never mind! I'll find it myself!"  
  
The Hibiki boy and his pet looked in confusion as Ranma turned around the corner and picked up the handset from the wall phone. As he began dialing, Ryoga thought to himself. So that's where the phone was! I ended up in Hiroshima looking for it!  
  
"Hello Mom? It's me! Ranma!"  
  
An hour later, Genma finally came to his senses (relatively speaking), and the first image that he saw was that of his son and Ryoga who were at his right side of the bed. However, when he looked to his other side, he saw a woman in her mid-thirties looking over him. The sight of her almost gave him a stroke and put into a coma when he instantly recognized her.  
  
"N-N-Nodoka!" Genma stammered as he shot up from the bed and scampered a bit away from her. He noticed that she still carried her katana with her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The mother of Ranma Saotome smiled sweetly as she replied, "Why I'm here to see my son and husband, whom I haven't laid eyes on for the last seven years! It's a good thing Ranma found that phone number and called me when he did. It was also fortunate that Ryoga's parents happen to be old friends of mine. I was easily able to find this house. Who knows how much longer it would have been before you would have finally contacted me." The last sentence was said in a slightly deadly tone which made Genma gulp.  
  
"I-I-I would have called you sooner but."  
  
"You can stop groveling Genma. I am not angry. At least for now."  
  
"You know my mother and father?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Nodoka smiled as she replied, "Why yes! Aki and Tanaka were classmates of mine in high school. Apparently, they shared the same problems that you have now. I'd constantly had to lead them to school and back. I haven't seen them in over twelve years, although we have kept in touch. Of course, since they had a problem of finding their home at times, I never did receive many responses to my letters. I am very pleased to meet their son." Nodoka then turned back to her husband with a stern eye. "Now then, Genma. I would like to know what kept you and my son so busy for the last seven years, that you failed to contact me. The only thing I ever got from you were the occasional letter and even they were quite vague."  
  
Genma became very agitated as he watched his spouse finger the hilt of her katana. He knew that if he told her the truth, he would certainly be getting up close and personal with that sword. He began to sweat buckets as he silently prayed to the Kami-sama to give him a reprieve.  
  
As if in answer to his prayers, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Ryoga said as he went off in the opposite direction.  
  
Ranma shook his head as he placed a hand on the lost boy's shoulder and pointed in the correct direction. "That way!"  
  
Ryoga scowled a bit before going in the indicated direction and picked up the handset. Nodoka smiled as she remarked, "Just like his parents."  
  
After picking up the phone, Ryoga spoke into the receiver, "Hello? Yes, I'm Ryoga Hibiki. Yes, they're my parents. What? WHAT?! No, no, no it can't be! This is a joke right? NO! You're lying! THEY CAN'T BE!!!" NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Ranma and his parents looked on in confusion as Ryoga became louder in his denials. After a minute, the son of Aki and Tanaka Hibiki sank to his knees as he dropped the handset to the floor. Ignoring the voice on the phone, the lost boy began to sob uncontrollably. Kuroshiro went to her master and tried to comfort him by licking his face. Ryoga embraced his pet, while still crying.  
  
Ranma was most surprised to see the usually tough and hardened boy break down in tears. Seeing that he needed comfort, the son of Genma and Nodoka went over and put his hand on his former opponent's shoulder. He then asked in a quiet voice, "Hey man! What's wrong?"  
  
A week later  
  
Aki and Tanaka were laid to rest on a somber and rainy afternoon in the city cemetery. Ranma's family was there to attend the funeral with Ryoga, since they were the only people closest to him. Other than them, Ryoga had no other relatives. As the coffins were lowered and were covered with soil, the Saotomes took the distraught boy off to their house in order to comfort him.  
  
"It's so stupid!" Ryoga said as they sat down at the dining table. "Mom and Dad finally managed to find the right airport and even get on an early flight to get back home! Why did they pick a plane with a bomb on it?"  
  
"Hey man! There was nothing you could have done! I mean, how were you to know?" Ranma said as he tried to ease the lost boy's pain.  
  
"Is there anything that we could do for you Ryoga?" Nodoka asked tenderly.  
  
"I-I-I don't know. I can't go home now! It's really great that you let me stay with you for the last week, but I'm totally lost as to what to do now."  
  
Ranma winced at the word 'lost,' but he had the good sense not to say anything rude about it. Now was not the time.  
  
Nodoka smiled sadly at the son of her departed friends and said, "Ryoga, I know this has been a terrible experience, and I want you to know that you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want."  
  
"Yeah man! I mean it's been great having someone else around!" Ranma said.  
  
"Y-you mean it?" Ryoga asked as he looked at Ranma.  
  
"Heck yeah! After all the time I've spent with Pop, having you around was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time! I don't get to make many friends!"  
  
"Y-you think of me as a friend?"  
  
"Sure! I'm not going let a little thing like bread mess up our friendship! So come on! What do you say? Stay with us! At least until you're over this!"  
  
Ryoga remained silent for a long time.  
  
Three months later  
  
"Come on you two! You've wasted enough time here! It's time to get going!" Genma shouted as he exited the house with a backpack slung over his shoulder.  
  
"We're coming, Pop!" Ranma responded as he rushed out the door with a backpack as well. He was followed with a playful dog, which nipped at his heels. Looking down at the canine, Ranma smiled and said, "Sorry Kuroshiro, but you can't come with us." He then called into the house. "Come on Ryoga! You want to get better, don't you? Unless you've changed your mind about that rematch?"  
  
"No way!" Ryoga declared as he ran out of the house, with a backpack and a bamboo umbrella. "I'll beat you, someday!" Ryoga was a bit more light- hearted in his step as he joined Ranma and his father on the road, which headed out of town. The two boys exchanged friendly punches and slaps on the back. Behind them, Nodoka stood with Kuroshiro at the door as she waved them off.  
  
"Remember Genma! I expect BOTH of my sons to be men among men when I see you again!"  
  
Genma, Ranma and the newest member of the Saotome clan set out toward their destinies.  
  
And so it begins anew  
  
Author's Notes This story is whole new and different and where it goes will depend where the fans or I want it to go. I may use this story to try to explain Mark Latus's Ryoga:Crosstime story, (Go to the church of Ryoga to read it, each variant made the alternate foamce for Ryoga make a lot of sense for the pairing, except for one, and although this pairing isn't famous, it is getting more popular, that being Nabiki, but this will be a TORN tale, a Tale of R---A amd Nabiki, but which one will it be. Ryoga made a wish to make the battle, but he lost his parents, and gained a family due to a wish, but he'll never know. This fanfic will be in the style of "Most Unlikely of Friends" I will intend to follow the original flavor with interesting and yet more humorous moments. This may take a while, but I will try to make the story interesting. Enjoy.  
  
Moon Knight Triton, Tangent Tales 


	2. Here come the Saotome Brothers

Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Videos, I don't own it, I just write an AU fanfic about it.  
  
Brothers Saotome Chapter 1: Here come the Saotome Brothers.  
  
It was a beautiful day in Nerima, as the mailman came to the dojo to deliver a postcard to the dojo's master.  
  
"I have a postcard for you, Tendo-Sensei" Spoke the Mailman "It Comes from China."  
  
"Why, thank you sir," as Soun Tendo took the postcard from the mailman "I wonder who it's from?"  
  
Soun Tendo reads the card which read "Coming from china with my sons. -Saotome Genma"  
  
"R-R-Ranma is coming here?" sobs Soun with tears of joy, "Oh how I've waited for this day" Soun held the Postcard as he ran inside to call out his daughters  
  
"Hey, Kasumi!" he calls to the kitchen "Yes, Daddy?" she replies while chopping carrots for stew.  
  
"Nabiki!" he yells upstairs, Nabiki is sucking on an ice pop while reading her manga "hmmm?"  
  
"AKANE!" he yells to the third daughter, "Now, where is that girl?"  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Huff, huff" as long hair girl is running down the street toward the Dojo.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ho-o-o-ome!!!" as she runs inside to get to the back and changes quickly from her running outfit to her Gi, She Sets up two cinder Blocks, and with a cry "Hyaaaaahhh"  
  
KRAK  
  
"ahhh! Sighs Akane "That was nice."  
  
Click  
  
"There you go again, Akane" Spoke Nabiki wearing her tank top and hot pants, "No wonder the boys all think you're strange doing stuff like that"  
  
"So, Why should I care?" Turning her back toward Nabiki "Not every girl thinks their world revolves around boys, you know, Nabiki."  
  
"Oh no?" as Nabiki turned back and walked toward the living room "Then I guess this wouldn't interest you, Akane" as the clouds began to rumble signaling the coming rainstorm.  
  
Moments later  
  
"Fiancée?" Inquires Kasumi  
  
"Why yes, Kasumi. The son of a very good friend of mine." Spoke Soun at the table, "The Son's name is Ranma Saotome" as the rain fell on the Tendo house.  
  
"Prearranged Marriage are so old fashioned, dad" Spoke an irritated Akane "I can't believe you still practice it"  
  
"Well, you have to understand, If one of you three girls were to marry him," as Soun drank his Tea, "and carry on this dojo then the tendo family legacy would be very secured."  
  
"Wait a Minute!" Spoke Akane as she slams her palm to the table, "Don't' we have some say in who we Marry?"  
  
"Akane's right, Daddy." Spoke Kasumi calmly, "We've never even met Ranma."  
  
"heh heh heh," snickered Soun holding the postcard, "That will be easily fixed."  
  
Elsewhere in Nerima, a redhead girl was running barefoot in the rain follow by a Panda?! Some people wonder "who is this strange animal is chasing this girl?"  
  
As they run in the cold rain, hitting every puddle along the way, the panda makes a grabbing lunge toward the redheaded girl, which causes her to jump out of the way, releasing her shoes and her backpack from her hand.  
  
"Hey!" as she slipped out the way and later hits the panda with a flying kick to the panda's face "Cut that OUT!"  
  
The kick cause the panda to fall backwards and slide on the slippery road toward the pavement, as he gets up the people start to look in confusion.  
  
"Say is that a Panda," Spoke one onlooker.  
  
"That is a Panda, isn't it" Spoke the other onlooker.  
  
The panda looked at the redheaded child, looks quickly to his side and spits out a small mixture of blood and spit to the side and stares down at the child.  
  
The Child took a defensive fighting position, "Your Move," she spoke with anger.  
  
The Panda attempt to hit the child with martial art chops and swipes, which the child ducked and dodge effortlessly.  
  
"Well, I still say" she saids as she dodges the blows "That this whole thing sucks ass!"  
  
The panda can only grunt and make a more concerted effort to hit the girl.  
  
"This whole thing about picking my fiancée for me" as she grabs the arm and give a full judo toss, made the panda underestimate the power of an angry woman, "Without even asking me is unfair."  
  
The Toss causes the panda to slam his back hard against the brick wall, and knocked him out.  
  
"I am going back to china," as she flips her pigtail and walks away "you can suck on that, old man."  
  
Unknown to the child as she walks away. Another slender girl a brunette runs ups behind her and slams her across the back of her head with a red bamboo umbrella.  
  
"Hey, I don't the idea anymore than you." she speaks at the now unconscious redhead as she looks around at the people watching her, "Sister, but I would truly love to find someplace to get out of the rain, I am tired of camping since we went to China, sis."  
  
The panda gets up and shoos the people away, as the brunette picks up the redhead's sandals and backpack, while the panda returns to sling the redhead over his shoulder.  
  
"You know, Genma." Spoke the Brunette, "I agree with my sister, you should have been honest with us from the beginning instead of right now, this deal sucks you know."  
  
"Call me dad or pops, not "Genma" child." Is what the sign read that the panda is showing who flips it over to show the words behind the sign that says "Show some respect to your elders please."  
  
"Well," spoke the brunette as she shoulders the heavy pack over her own, "I do respect mom, more than I respect you, 'Duh-ad', now help lead me to this friend of yours dojo, I want a hot bath, old man."  
  
"Follow me" is what the sign says, as the panda leads the brunette to the dojo in nerima.  
  
Back at the Tendo Dojo,  
  
"Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of training" Spoke Soun to his three daughters on the living room table, "Recently it seems they were going cross into china over a year ago."  
  
"Wow! China!" Spoke a happy Nabiki "Is he cute?"  
  
"Humph" spoke an uninterested Akane, "What's so great about walking to China?"  
  
"Daddy, How old is he?" Inquired the oldest Daughter, Kasumi. "Younger men bore me, and what kind of guy is this Ranma, Daddy?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha so many questions, and all I can say, ahem" as Soun gives a merry laugh, "I don't know"  
  
"What do you mean," Spoke a slightly irate Nabiki, "That you don't know'  
  
"I am sorry, daughter," as Soun gave his apology, "but I have never met Ranma"  
  
Outside there was the sounds of fighting and struggle.  
  
"Hey!" is the sounds from outside "Let go you old fool."  
  
"Calm down, Ranma. We'll just meet them and get it over with it" spoke an optimistic voice.  
  
"Growf"  
  
"I don't want to meet them, now is not the time for this, Let go, Let go!" Spoke an angry voice.  
  
"I will go first and introduce myself to them before you come in, okay" The calm voice again, "Sheesh, and you call me the short tempered one."  
  
Growf"  
  
"Oh My," spoke Kasumi, "we seem to have visitors"  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Ran a surprised Nabiki toward the noise, "It must be Ranma"  
  
Soun got up and followed suit and followed Nabiki "Saotome, Old Friend, We've been waiting for you!!"  
  
Soun runs ahead of Nabiki and gives a hug to the first visitor.  
  
"Welcome to the Saotome Dojo" spoke Soun to the stranger, "Ranma, we're pleased to meet you."  
  
"Hey, sir, umph, mmmmmmmm" was all the visitor spoke being smothered by the big hug given by Soun.  
  
Unfortunately Soun feel something in the hug he didn't expect, and let's go immediately, Nabiki runs up toward the strange, and takes a close look at the stranger.  
  
"Dad," spoke a slightly mad Nabiki, "this is a girl not a guy, this can't be Ranma is it?"  
  
"Oh no, no no" spoke the Brunette, "I am not Ranma, My name is Ryoga, sorry about this, Ranma is on his way."  
  
"Ryoga?" questions Nabiki, "that's a pretty strange name for a girl"  
  
"Oh thank Kami" Spoke Soun in relief until he sees a panda coming in, and backs up and runs, followed by Nabiki  
  
"Oh, I hope he's older" thought Kasumi, while Akane was thinking "How depressing, Boys!"  
  
The scared duo returned to the dojo followed by Ryoga and the Panda with the Struggling redhead.  
  
"Hey, Old man" Cried the Redhead "You, re scaring them spitless!!"  
  
"Daddy?" spoke a slightly scared Kasumi, "This is your friend?!"  
  
Soun could only shake his head from side to side.  
  
"Oh really, daddy?!" Spoke an angry Akane, "So this Panda just decided to visit, huh? Happens all the time, I see!!"  
  
The panda walks up to Soun and set the redheaded child in front of Soun, and sits down next to the brunette who wore a yellow Chinese silk outfit with black trousers.  
  
"Are you.." spoke a very happy Soun, "You..you wouldn't be.."  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome," Spoke the now shy redhead who was now fingering her braid, "I am sorry about this."  
  
"At last," proclaim Soun, "You've came!!" and give hers a tight hug.  
  
"oh, he is cute" spoke Nabiki from behind Soun  
  
Soun continued the hug until he froze in surprise, he pushed Ranma away from him.  
  
"Wha.." was all that Soun said as he looked at Ranma in surprised  
  
Nabiki approached to survey the situation and starts to poke Ranma's breasts to make sure.  
  
"Could you," Spoke an irritated Ranma, "Please stop doing that?"  
  
"Nice going dad," Spoke Nabiki "'he' is a girl, too."  
  
Those words were enough to overload Soun's senses and Caused him to fall down backwards in shock and surprise. It only took moments later for the girls to put a pillow under Soun's head and covered him with a blanket while Kasumi was putting a compress on his head.  
  
"Oh, Poor daddy," Spoke a kind Kasumi, "He's so disappointed"  
  
"He's Disappointed?!" Spoke a slightly irate Nabiki, "some Fiancee this is."  
  
"Stop it, you two!!" Spoke an angry Akane, "he.I mean she is our guest, here"  
  
"This is your fault, Daddy" Spoke Nabiki, "You should have made sure!"  
  
"But, Genma told me," Spoke Soun in Disbelief, "That he only has one son."  
  
"Actually, he has two sons, sir" Spoke Ryoga, "I was recently added to the family"  
  
"I think you are mistaken, sister," spoke Nabiki as she poked Ryoga's chest while speaking with her, "I don't think that having these would make you, Ranma's Brother."  
  
"I know this irritated Ranma," as Ryoga was getting a bit miffed, "But, I really wish you'd stop doing that, it's not nice."  
  
"Stop it, Nabiki!" Akane looks in surprise and anger as she gets up and looks at Ranma and Ryoga, "Hey, you two, care to join me in the practice hall?"  
  
"Huh?" spoke a surprised Ranma as she looks at Akane's smile.  
  
"Hi there," spoke a smiling Akane, "My name is Akane, want to be friends?"  
  
Ranma and Ryoga could only smile toward Akane at their first sign of friendship coming from this family.  
  
*Moments Later at the dojo  
  
"So, you girls know some Karate?.. Kempo?" ask Akane.  
  
"A little" said Ranma shyly  
  
"I know some Karate too." Said Ryoga calmly  
  
"good" Claps Akane, "Then let's have a match, which of you will be first?"  
  
"Uhhh" Said Ranma, "I don't know.."  
  
"Come on," Said Akane, "It's just a friendly Sparing match"  
  
"Go ahead, Ranma," Spoke Ryoga, "I would love to spar against you, Akane, but I am tired from carrying Ranma's backpack along with mine on the way to the dojo."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that next time, Ryoga." Said Akane, before turning to facing Ranma, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, this is for fun, Okay?  
  
"All right, Akane." Said Ranma as she takes a defensive stance, "If you say so."  
  
Akane start from her normal stance to charge at Ranma with a lunge punch, which Ranma jumps over at the last second. Akane then attempt to kick Ranma in mid-air but fails as Ranma does a mid-air split causing the kick to go through air, with a swoosh, Akane tries another punch, Ranma dodges to the left, and ducks another kick with great ease, all of which frustrated Akane.  
  
"What's Wrong?" Asks Akane, "Take a swing back at me."  
  
Akane is getting very frustrated as each strike is hitting nothing but air, as Ranma dodge each and every lunge punch.  
  
"Why am I missing her" Her mind speaks to her, "Is she reading my moves before I makes, all right, this one is for REAL!!!"  
  
Akane charges Ranma, but unfortunately Ranma jumped over Akane causing her punch to break through the wall. Ranma lands lightly on her feet tapping Akane lightly on the back of her head, Ryoga could only shake her head slowly in disgust, while they weren't looking at her. Ranma could only laugh for a bit at Akane, after tapping her on the back of her head playfully. Akane looked back at Ranma in confusion, and both of them later laughed at each other lightheartedly.  
  
"ahem" coughed Akane, "You're pretty good."  
  
"Why, thank you" replied a pleased Ranma, "Thank you very much"  
  
"Well," Spoke Akane as she turned her back to Ranma, "I am just glad you're a girl."  
  
"Huh," was the only reply from the Saotome sisters.  
  
"It's Just," As she turns to face Ranma, "I'd really hate to lose to a boy."  
  
That statement could only silence Ranma, and cause Ryoga to look a bit down at the comment by Akane.  
  
While the sparring match was taking place, the panda took a hot bath and now moments later the scene has shifted to the main room where Soun is in tears after what seems to be a meeting with a man in a white gi, Nabiki notices the man in the white gi and looks a bit surprised as she heads over to speak with Kasumi in the kitchen.  
  
"Kasumi" asks Nabiki as she tries to sneak a snack, "Who's that old man?"  
  
"Beats me," Says Kasumi, "By the way, tell Akane her bath is ready, Nabiki."  
  
:"Okay, sis." As Nabiki walks away.  
  
"Nabiki, put that cookie back in the jar." Spoke very, very slightly mad, Kasumi, "It's spoil your dinner."  
  
"Yes, Kasumi." As a shame faced Nabiki puts the Cookie back in the jar, for she knows better than to upset the kitchen goddess, Kasumi.  
  
Later, Outside the Tendo household,  
  
"Ryoga, Ranma," asks Kasumi as she hands a towel to Ranma and Ryoga, "Wouldn't you two girls like to take a bath?"  
  
"Who?" asks Ryoga, "Me, I am okay."  
  
"yeah," Replies Ranma, "I am fine, really, I don't need one right now, okay?  
  
"No" spoke a calm Kasumi, "It's not okay, You must be sweaty from your workout, Ranma and you must be tired from carrying those backpacks as well Ryoga."  
  
"oh, okay," Replied the two, there's no solid reason to argue with Kasumi, something about her, reminded them of their mother.  
  
The two went to take a bath and gave each other a quick scrub down before they each took a quick cold water dousing to rinse the soap and shampoo off of their bodies.  
  
"Woooooo!" Screamed a Surprised Ryoga-chan  
  
"Ooooh, that's cold" Spoke a naked and wet, Ranma-chan.  
  
"You know, that wasn't very nice." Spoke Ryoga as she went into slowly into the Furo to soak in the hot water, "You should have given a few hits in that match."  
  
"Relax, Ryoga" Spoke an irritated Ranma as she follows Ryoga into the hot water, "She wanted to spar, not fight me, you know how I am about fighting girls, bro."  
  
"Still" now the voice of Ryoga getting deeper, "What are we going to do, I have to admit that we're freaks."  
  
"We'll find a cure, I promise you, bro." Spoke Ranma as the voice gets deeper too, "I won't allow us to maintain this for long, bro."  
  
"You know, Ranma" Spoke Ryoga as her hair turned from Brown to Black, and started to get taller, "What sort of girl is going to go for a freak like me."  
  
"Well," Spoke Ranma as she slaps Ryoga's back, as her hair turns from red to black and starts to get taller too. "If the girls won't like you, I am sure some guy might."  
  
"That's it" spoke an irate Ryoga, "You're dead, Ranma."  
  
As the two were fighting in the Furo. Akane was walking to the bathroom door after Nabiki told her that the bath was ready for her.  
  
"I can see the two girls are playing now." She Thought as she undresses for the bath, "They are so playful, I better join them, I am so glad they are not boys."  
  
As she opens the doors, The two in the tub stop their horseplay and stare at the intruder at the bathroom door. Akane stares at the scene in shock, as she sees not two girls but two boys trying to push each down backwards, Akane stares at them up or down, before closing the door slowly, she puts on her gi, and starts to scream real loud after she closes the hall door leading the bathroom, and runs.  
  
"Come on, Ryoga." Spoke Ranma, "They'll find out sooner or later, Bro."  
  
"Your right, Ranma," Spoke a slightly Scared Ryoga, "We better get this over with."  
  
As the two quickly got dressed back into their old clothing. Akane ran passed Soun and his guest, past the kitchen where Kasumi was almost done with dinner, as she reaches over to the granite circle.  
  
"I will weigh them down!!" Spoke a very angry Akane, as she rips loose the granite circle from the stone podium, "I will drown them in the bathtub."  
  
"Akane, what is it," Spoke a concerned Nabiki, "What's that for."  
  
"There's two perverts in the bathroom" spoke Akane as she lugs the stone donut onto the steps of the household.  
  
"Why didn't you kill them with your bare hands, Akane?" Spoke Nabiki, while she's sampling some of the dinner.  
  
"Because I'm Afraid!!" Scream Akane.  
  
"That's odd," Spoke a calm Kasumi, "Ranma and Ryoga were in the bath right now."  
  
Nabiki turns into the direction of the bathroom and points to the two figures emerging toward them.  
  
"Who?" Nabiki asks pointing at them, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome," Spoke the first one and presents his partner, "and this is Ryoga Saotome-Hibiki"  
  
"We're very sorry about this" spoke Ryoga Apologetically.  
  
"I think," Spoke Soun Calmly, "That an explanation should be in order, let's all go to the common room."  
  
At the common room, Soun Tendo sat between Ranma, Ryoga, and the older man, facing the Tendo Girls on the other side.  
  
"All right, Introductions are in order," says Soun as he gesture toward the guests, "This is my old friend.."  
  
"Genma Saotome" Spoke the slightly older man, "And this is my son.."  
  
"Ranma Saotome," spoke Ranma as he bowed slightly to the Tendo girls. "And this is my adopted brother.."  
  
"Ryoga Saotome, formerly of the Hibiki Family" Says, Ryoga as he bows respectfully toward the Tendo girls, "A pleasure to meet you all."  
  
But a glare from Akane caused Ryoga to look down at the floor in shame, while the rest looked at each other in awkward silence, until Nabiki broke the ice.  
  
"What's this all about, daddy?!" Spoke Nabiki in a bit of shock.  
  
"Are you really her?" Spoke Kasumi, "Were you the same girls we met before."  
  
"Hmmmmm," spoke Genma as he puts a finger to his forehead, "Where Should I Begin, I know.."  
  
With sudden speed, Genma grabs Ranma's Arm and in a quick judo toss, throws Ranma into the Koi Pond, about seconds later, out comes the redheaded girl that girls met this afternoon This giving a shock to the girls, and Ryoga, who fortunately was the furthest from Genma.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!!" Screamed a very angry redheaded Ranma.  
  
"That, my son." Spoke a calm and yet angry Genma, "was for tossing me into the wall, this afternoon. If it wasn't for my adopted son, Ryoga, I would have knocked you with the stop sign, you tossed me up against."  
  
"If it wasn't for me," Spoke an equally angry Ryoga, "Ranma would have been half way back to China."  
  
"oh my," spoke a calm Kasumi, "Now, he's a girl."  
  
"oooooh, my own son," sobbed Genma, "how humiliating, how humiliating"  
  
The result was Ryoga giving a kick to the back of Genma's head sending him headfirst into the Koi Pond.  
  
"Hey, Old man," yelled an angry Ryoga, "I am your son, too."  
  
The girls' eyes bugged out in shock at the sight that happened next.  
  
"Who are you to talk," As Ranma wrung out her shirt, "My old man is a panda."  
  
"Daddy" Kasumi speaks up as Ranma and Genma stare at each other down in mutual hatred, "Why are you friends with them."  
  
"They weren't like this before" spoke a very calm Soun, as the Ranma and Genma-panda were exchanging hits.  
  
"That's for sure," Spoke an Irritated Ryoga, "Our stupid old man took us to china, and thanks to him, I have seen hell."  
  
In a few seconds, Genma and Ranma finished blowing off steam, and went to the furo to get hot soak to change back to their original forms before returning to explain to the Tendo, their story.  
  
"Now, Mr. Saotome," Spoke Nabiki, "Care to explain how you change into a panda, and how it so happens that your sons change into girls, I hope this isn't genetic."  
  
After saying that, Nabiki gets a cold shudder at the idea of having children that were also Aqua-Transsexuals as their "Daddy" and their "Uncle."  
  
"Ah yes," said Genma in remembering that fateful day, "It was two fateful weeks ago."  
  
Flashback Two Weeks ago  
  
"We were visiting the Legendary Training Grounds," was the voice of Genma as we see the scene of Training Ground, "In the Mr. Quanjing of the Bayankala Range, in the Qinghai Province of China.."  
  
"Here Sir." Gestures the Guide as he speaks, "Is the Legendary Training Ground of Accursed Springs, known as Jusenko."  
  
The Trio was wearing White Martial Arts Gi as they were unshouldering their packs.  
  
"Are you ready, boys," Spoke a confident Genma.  
  
"This place isn't so impressive, right bro." Spoke a cocky Ranma.  
  
"Yeah, Ranma, Fighting on poles over springs," Said Ryoga in boredom, "With Genma's overbearing size, he'll snap all those poles, too easy."  
  
"You very strange one, no, sir," Spoke the Guide in a warning tone, "This place very dangerous, no one use."  
  
As he shows the pools, the guide continues his warning, "is over a hundred springs here, and every one has own tragic legend!"  
  
"Don't worry, buddy," Spoke Ryoga as Genma leads them to get ready, "We can handle it."  
  
"Okay, boys!" As Genma leaps toward a bamboo pole, "Follow me"  
  
"Aiya, Sirs." Shouted the Jusenko Guide, "What you doing"  
  
The three stare each other down, as they prepare for today's exercise in martial arts combat.  
  
"Okay, you two. It's going to be both of you against me." Spoke Genma as he went into a one-legged crane stance. "And, I won't go easy on you two."  
  
"Just like you said last time," Spoke a cocky Ryoga, "And we kicked your ass."  
  
"Or the time before that, pops," Spoke Ranma in reply, "Face it dad, you're getting slow."  
  
"I mean it," spoke a very confident Genma, "I won't go easy on you."  
  
"That's how I want it, pops," Spoke Ranma, "If you say so, cause we won't go easy on you too, pops."  
  
"Please Sirs," spoke the guide in distress, as the trio launched toward each other, "Very bad thing will happen if you fall in spring!"  
  
"OY-SHOH-TOH" Screamed Genma as he went for a flying kick at Ranma, but Ranma grabbed Genma's leg and flipped over Genma and kicked him in the back of the head.  
  
This resulted in Genma landing in a spring with Ranma landing on a pole safely.  
  
"Gotcha Pops," Spoke Ranma in triumph, "Man, you are getting too slow, pops."  
  
"A little too fast was the fight, bro." Spoke Ryoga, as the bubbles were rising from the spring, "I didn't even get a chance to lay one on pops."  
  
"Hey, pops, what's up" Spoke Ranma at the spring, "Please don't tell me, we're done already?"  
  
Out from the pool wearing a white gi is a giant Chinese panda, causing both boys eyes to bug out in shock.  
  
"Wha, wha, wha" spoke a speechless Ryoga who points at the panda who was in a martial arts pose on a pole, as Ranma was dumb struck by what came out of the spring, he kicked Genma into.  
  
"That is pool of Drowned panda, There is a legend, a very tragic one of a panda, who drowned there two thousand years ago," Spoke the guide, "now, whoever fall in that spring..take body of panda."  
  
"Oh no," Spoke Ranma as the panda launched himself at him, "wait a second, you never said anything about.."  
  
Ranma couldn't finish his sentence, as the panda took the distraction to grab Ranma and throw him toward the pool.  
  
"Oh no," Spoke a surprised Ryoga and launched himself toward Ranma to grab him to help him avoid the spring, "I will save you brother."  
  
But unfortunately, the strength of the panda's toss caused Ranma to be slammed into Ryoga causing both to land into the spring..  
  
"ooooh no, not pool of drowned girl," Spoke the guide "There is very tragic legend of a young girl who drowned in spring one thousand five hundred years ago."  
  
"Now, whoever fall in that spring," Spoke the guide as the two rose from the spring, "Will take body of young girl."  
  
Ranma opened her gi and screams, Ryoga did the same and spun around and fell back down. Ranma quickly grabs Ryoga by the gi and slaps him quickly across the face trying to wake him up.  
  
"Come on, wake up you moron." As Ranma tries to wake up Ryoga, "come on, we need to got our hands on the panda."  
  
"See," spoke the chuckling guide, "you girls now."  
  
Back to the present  
  
Ranma and Genma look at Ryoga's interruption in surprise, "That's not the way it really happened, brother of mine" spoke Ranma in thought, "but I can't blame you for trying to change the story, to hide shameful truth."  
  
"The Legendary Ground of Accursed Springs." Spoke Soun in a calm yet stern voice. "It's true horror has always been shrouded in mystery, but now.."  
  
"Feh" spoke Ranma in anger, "Whaddya mean, "True Horror?"  
  
"Yo, old man-" Spoke an irate Ryoga who grabs Genma's shirt, "What's the idea of dragging us to a place like that, anyway?"  
  
Genma surprises Ryoga by grabbing his yellow chinese shirt and toss him toward the Koi pond.  
  
"You are starting to sound like a woman, child" Spoke an angry Genma, "were you not prepared to give your life for the sake of your training?"  
  
"My life, yes" rose an angry Ryoga-chan, getting a pot full of cold water and tossing the contents on the old man changing him into a panda, unfortunately some of the water hit Ranma as well,"but my manhood is another story!!!"  
  
"Oh, what a tragedy!!" spoke a sobbing Soun.  
  
"Oh my, now he's a girl now," Spoke Kasumi watching Ryoga-chan and Genma- Panda exchange hand slaps, "Stop That!!" Kasumi grabs Genma's arm, "You just went too far, Mr. Saotome!"  
  
"Yeah!" rose Nabiki as she spoke, "Even for Martial Arts Training!"  
  
"Whatever made you do something so dangerous" yell Kasumi  
  
.The only reaction was a cold stare from Genma-P, and a few items fell out from his fur, Nabiki bends down to pick it up, Kasumi goes over to Nabiki to look over the book.  
  
"It's Chinese." Said Kasumi as she looks at the items closely, "A Map, and a guidebook."  
  
"I think I can read some of it," Said Nabiki, "Something about 'Training Grounds.'"  
  
"hmmmm, No wonder" says Kasumi as she looks from the guidebook to Genma, "You can't read Chinese, can you?"  
  
Genma-p only reply was to hold up a sign that said "CORRECT!" Which results in Ranma-chan and Ryoga-chan slapping him on the back of his head. Soun picks up the teakettle and pours some of the hot steamy, contents on the panda. This causes the panda to flap its arms in a panic, while changing back to Genma.  
  
"so" Speak Soun as he looks at a reddened Genma, "When doused with hot water, you return to human form, right?"  
  
"Right," huffs Genma, "But, it doesn't really need to be that quite hot."  
  
"I see, and you boys," Points Soun, "When doused with cold water, you become a girl, but hot water turns you back into a boy."  
  
"Ow!" yells Ranma as he leaps away from the pouring kettle, "Hot water, not boiling water, dummy."  
  
"Yeah," said Ryoga, "you want us to get skin blisters? That water is too hot."  
  
"No sweat." Laughs Soun, as he pats Ranma-chan's shoulder, "Your problem isn't so terrible after all, my boy."  
  
Both boys could only look at Soun in surprise, "Not so terrible, who's he kidding," They thought.  
  
Soun starts to present his daughters to the boys, specifically Ranma, "My daughter, Kasumi, Nineteen, and Nabiki, Seventeen, and Akane, Sixteen. Pick the you want, and she'll be your fiancee."  
  
"oh, he wants Akane," quips Kasumi, "oh definitely" agrees Nabiki.  
  
"Hey, you must be joking," yells Akane, "Why would I be-"  
  
"Well..you hate boys, don't you?" Spoke Nabiki  
  
"Well, you're in luck! He's half-girl." Spoke Kasumi  
  
"Me?" Argues Akane, "Marry that Pervert?! Never!!"  
  
"Hey," spoke Ranma, "What do you mean Pervert?"  
  
"You looked at my body, Pervert," Replies Akane.  
  
"Hold it, Akane," said Ryoga as he came to Ranma's Defense, "You walked in on us."  
  
"It's different when a girl sees a boy!" replies Akane  
  
"Oh hell no," was Ryoga's Retort, "We put a sign saying for you to knock first, you walked in on us, so you're the pervert, honey."  
  
Soun and Genma could only laugh at the argument going on between the three of them.  
  
"They're already a perfect couple already, old friend," Says Soun for which Genma could only agree.  
  
"They're a couple by themselves," was Akane remark to her father.  
  
"Well, Ranma," goes Ryoga as he pats Ranma on the shoulder, "Good thing, I am not engaged to her."  
  
This caused Soun to ask Genma a question.  
  
"Did you Adopt Ryoga?" Spoke Soun.  
  
"Actually, Nodoka adopted him, after his parents died" replies Genma solemnly, "It was before I was ready to take Ranma to China."  
  
"You know how close, Nodoka is to my late wife, Kimiko." Was Soun's solemn reply, "Is he going to be part of the deal?"  
  
"I was going to say no, but since Nodoka is very attached to her boys." Spoke a slightly scared Genma, "I would like for Ryoga to be engaged to one of your other daughters, just to be safe."  
  
"Who would be the perfect pick for Ryoga," was Soun's Question.  
  
"I know," Quips Kasumi, "Nabiki would be the perfect choice for him."  
  
"Oh no," says Nabiki, "you're a better choice, Kasumi."  
  
"I don't think so," Kasumi replies, "I told daddy, I don't want anyone younger than me, and if you think otherwise father, Akane's going to be the one cooking the meals from now on."  
  
Soun blanched at the idea of Akane cooking, "Nabiki, its going to be your duty to be engaged to Ryoga, he's a Saotome too."  
  
"Too bad, Ranma." Spoke Ryoga-chan, "At least, I don't have a pervert for a girlfriend."  
  
"Hey," Replies Ranma in anger as Akane was fuming with anger, "I don't want her as my fiancée either."  
  
Soun looks to Genma, and says, "looks like neither like my youngest daughter, what to do old man."  
  
"I have an idea," spoke the ever cheerful Kasumi, "Since we pushed Akane into the fiancée bit, I think the best course of action is for Akane to pick between Ranma or Ryoga, when she's ready to marry."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Spoke Genma, "I want what's best for Ranma, either would be a good choice for my son."  
  
"Hey," yells Ryoga, "what about me? I am suppose to get the consolation prize."  
  
"You're the one to talk, Ryoga." Spoke Nabiki, "I get whoever my sister rejects as her suitor, I am the one getting second prize, not you."  
  
"If you two think, I am going to pick between you two" spoke Akane, "You get another thing c-"  
  
"That's it" as Ranma gets up in a huff as Kasumi as setting up tea, "let's go Ryoga, goodbye!"  
  
"Where do you think you are going boy." Demands Genma.  
  
"Back to china to find a way to change back for good," Ranma-chan speaks with her back to Genma, dragging Ryoga-chan, "This is no time for fiancees."  
  
"Hey" protests Ryoga-chan, "we have been traveling for two weeks, can't we wait a day, sis."  
  
"I don't want to waste anymore time, sis" replies Ranma, "By the way Akane, you took a pretty good look at us as well."  
  
"Besides, it's no big deal for us to see a naked girl," as Ranma got a little more cocky, "I mean, I've seen myself plenty of times, right?"  
  
"yes, sis but," replies Ryoga, "I still have a bit a problem looking at other girls naked, sis."  
  
"Your hopeless, sis, I mean bro." Sighs Ranma as she walks out, "and besides, Akane, I am better built to boot!"  
  
"Ranma, you shouldn't have said that." Protests Ryoga, but he couldn't complete the statement as the fuming Akane grabbed the table and slammed it on both girls all together.  
  
"Now, that he had coming." Comments Genma, for which Soun would agree, but Soun was unsure that Ryoga deserved it as well.  
  
Moments later at the Guest Room  
  
Ranma and Ryoga get their heads up from the pillow after receiving one hell of a headache earlier.  
  
"Oh good, their awake" spoke a motherly Kasumi, "Are you two okay, don't think badly about Akane, She's a really sweet girl, but she's just a violent maniac."  
  
"Oh goodie, Kasumi," Retorted Nabiki, "That's going to make a lot of good sense, and scare them a bit senseless."  
  
"I could agree with you, Kasumi." Spoke a groggy Ryoga, "She was sweet and kind to begin with, but she's a little too violent, thank you very much."  
  
"She'll grow on you, guys" Spoke Kasumi, "She won't be as violent if you get to know her better okay?"  
  
"I don't know." Spoke Ranma as she gets up.  
  
Meanwhile at the Bathroom  
  
Akane was scrubbing herself then dousing herself with cold water, as she was taking a bath.  
  
"Why that..that..that" spoke an angry Akane, "Make a Fool out of me, huh?"  
  
"I am better built to boot' were the words playing in her mind, while outside Ranma and Ryoga were coming downstairs.  
  
"Yee-ouch, that still smarts," winced Ranma, "What kind of girl is she, anyway, bro."  
  
"I don't know, sis," spoke Ryoga, "But you shouldn't have said your were better built to boot."  
  
"Why's that," asks Ranma as she raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Because I am more better built to boot." Replies Ryoga nonchalantly.  
  
"In your dreams, sis, unless you're into guys, sis." Teases Ranma.  
  
"okay, let's drop the subject." Spoke an irritated Ryoga, "and she wanted us to first be friends, feh."  
  
"Yeah, friends she saids," sighs Ranma, as they were taking off their tops, "so much for "friends" when she found out found we're boys."  
  
The door to the bathroom slides open and Akane is now face to face with the two girls, the first couple of seconds were deafeningly quiet.  
  
"uh.uh..uh" was Ranma's only words as they were feeling a quick chill in the air.  
  
"Why you.you.you" spoke an angry and getting angrier Akane, until the whole neighborhood could hear a very sharp and loud double slap, and she finishes what she said with the word "Pervert!"  
  
Moments Later  
  
"So she's got spunk, boys." Spoke Genma to the boys as he's having his evening tea, outside. "That just makes a fiancee cuter."  
  
"Cute is not the word," replies a slightly ticked off Ranma with a bandage on his cheek.  
  
"Getting slapped hard is not cute, pops." Agrees Ryoga sporting a bandage on the same side of his cheek as Ranma.  
  
"But you were both girls, right?" asks Nabiki for indoors, "That makes it okay."  
  
"Okay is not the word," Replies Akane.  
  
"This is going to be a rough stay." Were the brother's thoughts at around the same time, "Whoever gets Akane is doomed, please don't let it be me."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I am very happy by the positive response, I have received from you guys, and girls right now. I am still working on the next chapter, when they get to go to school. In case you are wondering, right now, The girls first engage Akane to Ranma, but Genma adds Ryoga to the mix, and Kasumi's thinks quickly and add Nabiki to the mix, and to compensate for pushing Akane into becoming Ranma's Fiance. Kasumi decided in her own motherly way to have Akane chose her fiancee at the time of her own choosing.  
  
Now I would like to reply to some of the remarks, to Flameraven, as you can read from this chapter, Ryoga is not trying to get Akane right now, after all first impression are everything to him, that's why he fell for Akane in the Manga, because of the kindness she showed him as a pig, but who knows what might happen in the future.  
  
Chi Vayne, you might get your wish depending on how I want the story to go, you'd might be surprise and I might do it like the Anime goddess, The Mighty Rumiko Takahashi, and add a twist in the end.  
  
Nicole Hibiki, you might be close to the truth, but I will only say that you got half of your wish right now, who knows, where I will take it.  
  
Writing These Chapters will take time, what can I say, I am an artist, and I want to paint for you a great picture. Thank you. 


End file.
